


How Legends Are Made

by AlphaHunters



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Chris Halliwell, BAMF Harry Potter, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaHunters/pseuds/AlphaHunters
Summary: Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered, has spent the last five years working alongside some of the most talented Aurors and Hit Wizards within the Dragon Knights; an elite taskforce formed in the years after Voldemort’s downfall.When the Ministry receives a request for assistance from The Magical Congress of the United States of America regarding a spate of unusual muggle killings; Harry is dispatched to San Francisco to investigate.But it seems that San Francisco has a secret - one that’ll make him reconsider what he thinks he knows about magic - and evil.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Harry Potter, Chris Halliwell/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	How Legends Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> *Small Disclaimer - The timeline for the Second Wizarding War has been tweaked by a few years, allowing Harry, Wyatt and Chris to be around the same age for this story but otherwise, the events of the war are untouched. 
> 
> This story is canon compliant in regard to the established events/themes/lore in both the original Charmed show and Harry Potter books/movies only - I have not watched the new Charmed show or read any of the additional books/works which establish canon principals for Charmed. 
> 
> As this is a future fic, I will be adding my own spin on some things - otherwise, what's the point in writing one, right?
> 
> Any errors or spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise.
> 
> Story title comes from the track: Legends Are Made by Sam Tinnesz

“Merlin’s _pants_ I’m hungry” Smythe complained from his left, again and Harry took a deep breath to ease his frustration.

“I told you this was a twelve-hour watch” Harry replied, not looking away from the muggle occult shop entrance in the alleyway three stories below them “didn’t you bring anything to eat?”

Smythe muttered something inaudible under his breath, then in a clearer voice “yeah, I did, but Apperating makes me really hungry”

“Here” Harry pulled a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from a pocket within his dragonhide coat “Might be a bit on the squishy side mind”

“Cheers” Smythe said before tearing open the wrappings and biting into it with gusto that could out do Ronald Weasley “’ow much longer?”

Harry rubbed his tired emerald eyes and stifled a yawn before answering “half hour, hour tops. It’s almost dawn, if the pattern holds then nothing’s gonna happen after sunrise”

The pair fell into a comfortable silence after that and Harry was more than happy not to be the one to break it. He could feel the warmth of the coming summer day as a gentle breeze washed over his skin while he looked out over twinkling lights of the city. It was an impressive view, one that called to him in a way he couldn’t quite grasp the meaning of. Ever since he’d arrived in San Francisco and begun investigating the murders of local ‘witches’ his magic had been restless and it buzzed under his skin like a thing alive, constantly pulling at him; like it was trying to guide him to something. He had half a mind to ask Smythe if he could feel it too, but he didn’t. He couldn’t recall ever hearing another witch or wizard mention being able to feel their _own_ magic – feel magic itself? Sure – Dumbledore had been able to sense traces of magic and old spells when he tried – but this was different, so he kept quiet.

The last thing Harry Potter needed was another personal quirk or oddity about him that would put witches and wizards on edge around him.

He’d had more than enough of that growing up, thank you very much

Smythe was a nice enough bloke and from what he’d seen so far, a reasonably talented Auror but Harry had noticed that he did like to complain, a lot. As the newest addition to the team Smythe was still trying to find his feet and to understand how to work harmoniously in such a tight knit unit like theirs. Harry had done his best to mentor the Auror and show Smythe the ropes within the Dragon Knights.

The qualifying criteria and exams for entrance into the Dragon Knights division, an elite tactical unit comprised of the most talented Aurors and Hit Wizards in the Ministry, were brutal. Plenty of extraordinary witches and wizards bowed out after the first round of tests. The fact that Smythe had made it through to graduation meant he did have what it took to do the job, he just needed time to adjust.

The task force was a joint venture overseen by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Auror Division and the Department of Mysteries. It had been formed in the years following Voldemort’s downfall at the Minister’s urging. Kingsley had been acutely aware of the dangers and political blow-back he was going to face when he went ahead with his plan and created the Dragon Knights. A tactical unit that would consolidate the skills of the two most formidable branches of wizarding law enforcement into a single entity. Kingsley knew it was a risky, but an ultimately necessary move and that the ministry needed to be better prepared for when the next Voldemort inevitably rose. A highly skilled dark witch or wizard alone could be trouble enough for the Aurors but when they banded together like the Death Eaters had during the last two wars? Or when one of them was allowed to go unchecked and unchallenged for as long as Riddle had?

People died.

A lot of people.

 _Good_ people.

It was Kingsley’s ardent, unwavering belief in one single truth that had finally won out, a truth that even the staunchest opponents of the Dragon Knights were unable to argue:

The Ministry had failed them.

“Harry, you were raised by muggles, right?” Smythe asked quietly, bringing him back to the present as he pulled something from his pocket and began turning it over in his hands.

“Yes”

Smythe handed the box to Harry with a slightly apprehensive look on his face “If it’s not too much trouble, could you have a look and see if I got it right?”

“Ok…” Harry said slowly, taking the box from him and opening it. He felt himself smile as he looked down at the diamond engagement ring nestled comfortably within the black velvet “For Alice?”

“Yeah. I read up on it, the muggle tradition I mean. I know it needs to be a diamond but _seriously!_ There are so many different types and cuts and clarities” His younger colleague looked at him, slightly bewildered “and then there’s these things called ‘carrots’ and I’ve got no idea what vegetables have to do with diamonds but apparently they do”

Harry chuckled softly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder “Smythe, I think it’s perfect. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy with it”

“Really?” Harry nodded again and passed the box back to him “that’s good to know, thanks Harry”

“I didn’t know Alice was muggleborn” Harry replied “I’ve always wondered what it must be like for non-magic parents the day that first Hogwarts letter comes. What it must be like to know your child is able to perform magic; terrifying I expect”

“Her dad was ok about it” Smythe said quietly and pocketed the ring “her mum’s a different story though. Alice hasn’t spoken to her since her first year at Hogwarts. Kimberly just couldn’t handle it apparently. She thought there was enough danger in the muggle world without throwing magic into the mix, ya know?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond just as he heard the crunch of gravel behind them on the rooftop. Acting purely on instinct he swung his wand arm around, already halfway through a silent shield incantation in his head as ball of fire came hurtling through the air in their direction.

Smythe’s bright blue eyes went wide as the fireball slammed him in the back. Having sensed the danger, Smythe had decided to throw himself in front of Harry and shield him from the attack. The resulting blast from the impact blew them off of the rooftop and down into the alleyway below. Harry could feel the wind whistling in his ears as he sailed backwards, his heart pounding in his chest and arms flailing wildly in an attempt to find something to grab onto.

The air left his lungs in a rush of pain and disorientation when he hit the ground below. Harry’s left arm and shoulder took the brunt of the impact and even with his goblin forged vambraces for protection, he felt his arm break in several places with the force of the impact. He skidded across the damp pavement of the alleyway for a few seconds until coming to a stop when his head collided with a wall; white lights popping in his eyes momentarily as pain bloomed in his skull. It took all his willpower not to throw up from the instant migraine as he shook his head to clear his mind and forced himself to his feet; frantically looking around for their attacker.

His eyes fell upon Smythe’s body a few feet away from him. His limbs were contorted horribly at intersecting angles and even in the dim light of the filthy alley; Harry could see the pool of blood expanding under the man, along with the ivory-white of exposed bone beneath charred flesh. Harry didn’t need to go over and check. He knew his colleague was already dead. The way his lifeless eyes stared up at him told him all he needed to know. Smythe’s attractive, bright blue eyes no longer saw the physical world; the same as Cedric’s had stopped seeing it twelve years ago in that damn graveyard.

“ _Fuuuck!_ ” he cursed under his breath before casting a new and experimental healing charm to repair his mangled arm.

Harry tried desperately not to let himself be overwhelmed by both the pain of his broken arm and Smythe’s untimely death. There would be time to grieve later; if he made it out of this alive.

Harry Potter would have time to mourn yet another life extinguished far too early.

His arm had only just finished healing when a woman, if you could call her that, appeared in the alleyway less than ten feet from him. She had long, auburn hair that flowed freely down her back in loose ringlets. Her features were animalistic in appearance, high cheekbones, a sharp nose and a pointed chin. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow faintly in the darkness of the alleyway, almost as if she were one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Harry’s stomach knotted at the sight of her hands; overly large and calloused with what appeared to be a talon instead of a nail protruding from the tip of each finger. She wore a tattered ensemble of black leather, ripped and well worn which hugged her shapely figure like a fitted glove. It was her eyes that unsettled him the most; pitch black, empty and nothing short of terrifying.

As she smiled at him dangerously with full lips, Harry could’ve sworn he saw a flash of flame burning within them.

He cast a protego just in time as her hand whipped out and sent another fireball his way, it bounced off his shield and into the wall across from him where it exploded brightly, scorching the red brick. She gazed at him like a predator for the briefest of moments before unleashing a barrage of fireballs, one after another at him with dizzying speed and accuracy; each of them rebounding of his shield charm. For the life of him, Harry’s brain couldn’t recall any magical creature that fit the description of the woman attacking him; the closest candidate would’ve been a Veela but without the scaled wings or beaked face it seemed unlikely. The ferocity and power behind her unwavering assault was astonishing and it caught Harry off guard; there was no pause between one fire ball and the next, no gap in which Harry could fire off a counter curse in retribution.

As the minutes slowly passed, Harry could feel his concentration slipping and the strength he poured into maintaining his shield spell started to flag; he was only barely managing to fend off the onslaught through sheer force of will alone and that would only protect him for so long.

He was outmatched in a way he hadn’t felt for almost ten years.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the most curious phenomenon occur beside him which, given his personal history, said quite a lot about it, he thought. Dual clouds of blue and white light floated down from the sky beside him and thousands of small balls of light swirled around in the air next to him as each of the strange clouds began to take on a human shape. It only took a few, short seconds before two men materialised beside him fully in the wake of the swirling lights. One man was tall and blonde and the other was slightly shorter with dark hair.

Harry was at a loss to explain their presence in the alleyway, but it was clear from the way in which his attacker’s eyes widened at their arrival that she had not expected company.

“Hey!” The blonde one yelled in a deep, authoritative voice, stepping in-front of Harry to shield him.

Harry was extremely grateful to the man because the ferocious attack ceased instantly. Harry let out a groan as his wand arm dropped to his side, barely able keep hold of his wand as his hand shook violently from fatigue.

If the pair hadn’t appeared when they did…

“Stay out of this Halliwell” the woman growled menacingly, her soulless eyes narrowing “this doesn’t concern you boy”

“I kinda think you’ll find it does” the other man, the dark-haired bloke, called out in a mocking tone “obviously you know who we are and what we do. Are you sure you wanna go toe-to-toe with us? You might have a chance against me, but my brother Wyatt here? Well, I’m sure you’ve heard the scuttlebutt about him around the underworld water cooler, right?”

The woman’s eyes flicked to the blonde man. She studied him with narrowed eyes for a few moments before seeming to decide better of it.

“This isn’t over, wizard” she called out, her black eyes fixed on Harry, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Then he watched in amazement as she shimmered out of existence before his very eyes.

Harry stood motionless for a few seconds before exhaling deeply and thinking that this fight had been a surprisingly close call. Not since he’d walked into the forest to meet Voldemort had Harry felt imminent death so certainly. He sighed in sadness as his eyes fell upon Smythe’s mangled and broken corpse a few feet away and a powerful wave of guilt rolled through him.

_The poor bastard was about to ask Alice to marry him._

“Thanks for your help” Harry said genuinely, locking away his anger and grief for a more appropriate time and looking both men in the eye before nodding toward the body of his colleague “I appreciate it, I really do, but I need to get him back to the Ministry and let them know what’s happened here”

“Hold on a moment man” The blonde man, Wyatt, said kindly and placing a large hand on his shoulder “we need to talk to you about this and no offence, you look like you’re about to faint”

“Look, why don’t you come with us? We can help you” The dark-haired man offered, nodding toward his brother “you can rest up at our place, have something to eat and tell us why this”

Harry didn’t hear the rest of his words because as the green-eyed brother placed his hand on Harry’s other shoulder; his entire body was instantly overcome with debilitating pain. Harry’s head, his insides, his scar, his soul; _all of it_ \- erupted in a blinding, blistering fire at the contact, like a thousand wands were casting a Cruciatus curse on him in unison. He slammed his hands to his head and tried to fight the swelling agony boiling deep within his bones. He opened his eyes and let out a harrowing wail of torment that echoed off the red brick walls of the alleyway before his vision blurred.

Harry felt himself crash to his knees and the world tunred black.


End file.
